The Ballad of Lydia and John
by myheartstillbleedsforyou
Summary: Alucard's youngest fledgling lives and breathes music, it is evident by the reverence she shows for an old guitar she affectionately calls John. Together Lydia and John make wonderful music for everyone, stirring up old emotions and even forging new friendships through songs written by four English lads. OC and various character drabbles, open to suggestions of characters! Enjoy!


Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano

Lydia belongs to KoroMarimo

The Beatles rights are owned by Sony/ATV

This is a series of drabbles that will feature various characters of Hellsing. Enjoy.

...

The year was 1964, Beatlemania was ravaging London more intensely than that of vampire attacks, and it was also the year that Lydia came down with a serious manic obsession. She lived and breathed rock and pop music, to the point where for a time she refused to listen to anything else. Though she was a vampire and loathed humans with a passion, she longed to imitate the idols of her beloved records and for a time insisted that her Master Alucard should change their last names to imitate her favorite singer. It was then that she would meet her best friend in the entire world, a clunky fellow she called John.

The fellow called John was introduced to Lydia by her father Alucard during a most important birthday celebration, for it wasn't every day that a girl who still looked as though she was twelve turned three hundred and thirty four years of age. John was Lydia's favorite (and only) birthday treat, aside from a rather large supply of donated blood packs which she suckled half-heartedly, completely entranced by the newcomer. John had a queer way of speaking, for he couldn't form a sentence to save his own scrawny neck. For instance, if he was prodded haphazardly he made a fantastic hum within his body that made Lydia's very bones tingle, and if he was struck all at once very carefully he sounded melodic, as though his voice was made of magic.

"John will help you to make beautiful music." Alucard had told Lydia, smiling like mad when his youngest fledgling used her skinny fingers to prod John to make him talk, "He knows how to sing every song that has ever been written, even ones that don't exist yet. Those you will write together."

"But how come John can't sing them now?" Lydia had asked. She had tried everything to make the lad sing songs that she knew from her multitude of vinyl records, but none of the songs she elicited from his voice sounded even remotely close to the chords that were familiar to the Draculina's ears.

"You have to learn the songs with your fingers and help John sing again." Said the No Life King, "He cannot sing without your help, and this makes him very sad."

"But why would it make him sad? Doesn't he get tired?"

Alucard shook his head at the childish question; three hundred years had not aged his fledgling a day over twelve when it came to her personality. She still could not really comprehend his jests, nor could she really tell fantasy from reality. Lydia took everything that Alucard said seriously, and she would for a long time yet.

Perhaps it was better to be a child of the undead, ignorance was always bliss, and Lydia certainly seemed happy to think that John was capable of fatigue as she was.

"John is very special." Alucard began, taking the child into his lap and helping her to hold John correctly, "He was made to sing and not ever get tired, so long as he has the proper care. His whole life revolves around music and helping others to find their own voice, which is why they made so many of him. Every time you help him sing again, it makes him happy."

With a parent's gentle touch the vampire lord took Lydia's skinny hand in his and taught her to strum John's strings ever so gently, eliciting a very gentle noise which made the girl grin from ear to ear revealing her large eye teeth.

"John is a lovely singer." She said, breathless with excitement.

"That's because you helped him to be one." Alucard replied.

It would be the start of a beautiful friendship between a rail thin vampire and her large friend who lived to make beautiful music. Lydia and John would sing for many years, they would learn songs that Lydia loved, and they would learn songs that she never knew existed. Eventually, when vampires rose again and Lydia no longer had much time to help John sing, a new friend would help John find his voice in addition to giving Lydia a reason to be happy.

It was amazing to see all the joy that an old acoustic guitar could bring to an immortal of the night.


End file.
